EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. Charles R. Drew University of Medicine and Science proposes to co-sponsor "Renal Disease in Minority Populations and Developing Nations," a satellite conference to the World Congress of Nephrology (WCN). The meeting will focus on renal disease in minority populations and developing nations with carefully selected global participants and abstract presentations byjunior investigators. Main topics will include etiology and prevalence of chronic kidney disease and end stage renal disease, as well as their main causes and complications. The conference will focus on innovative cost effective prevention and early treatment strategies. This symposium stems from the growing problem of progressive renal disease among racial and ethnic minorities and developing countries. The proceedings of similar symposia (2001, 2003), which were official satellite conferences to the annual American Society of Nephrology meetings, were the subject of Kidney Internationaljournal supplements (Volume 63, 2003 and under preparation). The overarching goal is to develop a symposium where kidney specialists discuss the burgeoning problems that beset racial and ethnic minority groups worldwide as related to progressive renal disease and its complications. The symposium will allow presentation and discussion of epidemiological, clinical, and basic science advances by a diverse international panel. This will foster interdisciplinary approaches to overcoming critical roadblocks and knowledge gaps that constrain rapid advances in biomedical and clinical research progress from a global perspective. This application has four specific aims: Specific Aim 1: To provide increased access for junior investigators to a symposium focusing on the prevention of kidney disease in minority groups and emerging nations as a satellite to the WCN meeting; Specific Aim 2: To cultivate junior investigators'involvement in studies regarding the relationship between kidney disease and minority groups/emerging nations; Specific Aim 3: To increase knowledge transfer around diverse innovative strategies to increase prevention of chronic kidney disease in minority groups and emerging nations;and Specific Aim 4: To develop and publish a supplement that comprises of articles from each of the speakers at the symposium for the journal Kidney International. KEY PERSONNEL ========================================Section End===========================================